1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high pressure tubular storage system for for storing gases and more particulaly a high pressure storage system in which tubular tankage is filled with cryogenic liquid at a temperature of below its boiling point so that it warms up to a temperature above its critical temperature in order change into a compressed gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,696, entitled Bottles for Compressed Gases of AU6MGT, issued to Marc Anagnostidis on May 17, 1977, teaches bottles for compressed gases which are formed from AU6MGT and which have good mechanical properties and resilience in addition to resistance to intercrystalline corrosion and to cororosion under tension. The bottles are formed by drawing a cylindrical part and a base on a mandrel, in the absence of supports or, better still, by the combined drawing of an extruded blank, quenched and aged. The end of the cylindrical part is tapered at a temperature of from 350.degree. C. to 400.degree. C. The propagation of heat towards the cylindrical part is prevented by means of cooling ring, and finally by quenching in cold water until the cooling is complete. The bottles obtained by this method are extremely safe to use and satisfy the most stringent requirements, in particular in the field of aviation, space vehicles and in every case where it is desired to combine minimum weight with good resilience and high resistance to corrosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,065, entitled High-Pressure Container, issued to Sam Jabour on Feb. 13, 1951, teaches a container which is constructed for confining a high pressure fluid medium and which is a one-piece substantially, rigid, seamlessly formed metallic cylinder which has a cylindrical wall of substantially uniform thickness throughtout. The high-pressure container confines the high-pressure fluid medium at high pressures and has a generally ellipsoidal outwardly formed closed end wall provided with radial formations extending axially outwardly out of the end wall a relatively short distance beyond the center point portion of the end wall. The end wall has a thickness at least equal to the thickness of the cylindrical wall whereby the strength thereof due to its shape and thickness is at least equal to the the cylindrical wall in resisting the internal pressure and whereby the container of maximum strenghth is provided having the lightest possible weight for a given diameter and volume and material and having minimunm overall length for a given volume and diameter. The radial formations serve as base portions for standing the container in an unwright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,936, entitled Pressure Vessels and Method of Making Same, issued to Clyde C. Lodue, Jr. on Mar. 13, 1963, teaches a which includes a first metal cylinder having an open end and a closed end and a second metal cylinder having an open end and a closed end. The first and second metal cylinders have cylindrical side walls of substantially equal length. The open end of the metal second metal cylinder engages the closed end of the first metal cylinder in snugly abutting, sealing relationship therewith. The cylindrical side walls are telescoped in interfitting relationship and a mastic seal is disposed continuously and uninterruptedly between the cylindrical walls of the first and second cylinder to provide a laminated cylindrical wall consruction of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,010, entitled Metal Lined Pressure Vessel, issued to William George Morse and Thomas Edward Timberlake on Oct. 22, 1974, teaches a lightweight, high strength-composite substantially all metal lined pressure vessel which is made by reinforcing the liner with an overwrap of resin impregnated filamentary material. End caps or polar boss fittings are attached by a biasable seal. The pressure vesslel is substantially free of failure forming stress concentration and is substantially impermeable to the fluids stored therein. The vessel is capable of withstanding repeated pressurization-depressurizaiton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,826, entitled Cryogenic Transport, issued to Thelmer A. Rogers on Jan. 4, 1977, teaches a structural tank for carrying cold fluids which includes a cylindrically portion and hemispherical heads. The tank is horizontally structurally supported by the heads. The cylindrical portion carries an outside vacuum insulation shell and a vacuum shell is placed in side of each the structural heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,221, entitled Cryogenic Liquified Gas Tank, issued to Katsuro Yamamoto on Jan. 15, 1980, teaches a cryogenic liquified gas tank which is composed of a gas-tight outer vessel, a heat insulating layer provided at the inside of the outer vessel and a liquid-tight inner vessel made of concrete and provided at the inside of the heat insulating layer, wherein the hydraulic pressure of the cryogenic liquified gases loaded in the inner pressure vessel is supported by the concrete inner vessel while the gas pressure of the liquified cryogenic gases is supported by the gas-tight outer vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,286, entitled Gas Pressure Regulator, issued to George L. Hammon on May 10, 1966, teaches a gas pressure regulator which includes a main body having a cavity therein and a diaphragm dividing the cavity into a first chamber and a second chamber. The gas pressure regulator also includes a high pressure gas inlet passageway into the second chamber leading from the extension of the body, a low pressure gas outlet from the first chamber to the exterior of the body and a gas valve in the high pressure gas inlet passageway. The diaphragm has a continuous outer edge the entire portion of which is in contact with the an interior shoulder of the body and a compressible spring is located within the second chamber for yieldably holding the outer edge of the diaphragm in gas-tight relationship with the shoulder and a mechanism for adjusting the compression of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,158, entitled Balanced, Single Stage-Single Hose Regulator, issued to John J. Gelszer on July 4, 1967, teaches a valve for regulating a flow of fluid at pressures well above 150 pounds per square inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,676, entitled Balanced Valve, issued to Andre Gruget on Sept. 6, 1960, teaches a fluid handling system including a casing having a high pressure side and low pressure side and a valve in the casing for controlling the flow of gas from the high pressure side to the low pressure side.